


Music of Love

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: Samwell Soulmates [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: In a world where everyone has their own unique soul-connection, Kent has always heard the music his soulmate listens to, classical mostly, meanwhile Alexei Mashkov has been plagued by Britney Spears for far too long. When he meets Tater Jack Zimmermann is all too familiar with the person responsible for Tater humming Toxic at practice. The rest is history 
Part of my Samwell Soulmates Series, and it probably makes more sense if you read the first one (My Words on Your Skin) before you read this, though it may not be necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took me forever to write. I'm sorry, I was doing so good getting a fic out for this series every week or so and then finals hit me like a freight train. I am free of college once more and my beta and I have both found the time at long last. 
> 
> This fic is a little different than the others, it starts with Jack because he brings them together, and it's sort of a check in on Jack and Bitty in addition to being about Kent and Tater. I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Anyway, the world and all it's beautiful characters belong to Ngozi, as always, and I hope you enjoy it!

When Jack and Kent played together they had been closer than anything. They both knew the other’s soulmate bond. Jack had shown Kent how he can write back and forth to his soulmate. Kent, for his part, had always told Jack what songs his soulmate is playing on the other side of the world. So Jack is very familiar with the fact that Kent’s soulmate tends to listen to classical and orchestral music, Tchaikovsky has always seemed to be his favorite, specifically the seasons. Mixed into this is a variety of Europop and on occasion folk songs in a language that it had taken Kent a very long time to identify. He had eventually figured out that it was Russian. Kent was still just starting to learn Russian when Jack had overdosed. Sometimes Jack wonders if he ever mastered the difficult language. 

Jack still feels bad about how he and Kent left things. There had been a lot of fault on both sides. They are… sort of getting better. It’s easier now that Jack is in the NHL, there’s not as huge of a power gap between the two of them. Jack thinks, hopes, that maybe someday once he’s settled in the NHL, maybe won the Stanley cup once or twice, they could be friends again. Jack doesn’t however, frequently think about Kent’s soulmate. Until he does. 

The Falconers are all eating dinner together when it happens for the first time. It’s still preseason and Jack is still a little awkward around the team. Jack is sitting next to Tater who is singing under his breath. The tune is very familiar and Jack spends a good few minutes trying to figure out what it is. Finally he remembers. 

“Are you singing Britney Spears?” He asks Tater, surprised. He had spoken louder than he meant to and several of the guys stare at them. 

“Zimmermann you can recognize Spears? I thought you only listened to like… dad rock?” Snowy asks. “Besides, I like Pop and even I don’t like Britney Spears.”

“You can’t be friends with Kent Parson for years without becoming very familiar with Britney Spears.” Jack says rolling his eyes. Tater himself has blushed. 

“Is not me.” He says apologetically. “My soulmate listens to her, get’s stuck in my head.” 

“Your soulmate connection is hearing the music your soulmate listens to?” Jack asks, startled. 

“Yes. Far as I know.” Tater answers. Jack mulls that thought over for a while as the subject changes to other things. He pulls a marker out of his pocket. 

‘Hey Bits?’ He writes on his forearm. ‘I need some advice’

‘What’s up honey?’ Bitty asks, responding quickly. 

‘I… think I might know who Tater’s soulmate is, and he doesn’t? And I don’t know what to do about it?’ He writes careful to make sure Tater cannot see it. 

‘Oh! That’s exciting! I guess don’t say anything until you’re sure and then ask Tater.’ 

‘Yeah, good idea.’ Jack agrees. ‘Talk to you later, sweetheart.’

‘Talk to you later, honey!’ Bitty answers. Jack tugs his sleeve back down over his arm. 

“What you up to, Zimmboni?” Tater demands. 

“Just checking in with my soulmate.” Jack answers. 

“Ah, right. When do we get to meet mysterious ERB?” Tater asks. 

“Umm, maybe the home opener. A lot of my old college friends are coming in for it.” 

“Good good!” Tater says with a smile. “WAGs section always open!” 

“Thanks.” Jack says wondering if Tater’s own soulmate would ever be welcome in the wives and girlfriends section. He would have to figure it out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time it happens Tater has invited Jack and a couple of the guys over to his apartment for dinner. When Jack arrives the sound of a familiar classical song is filling the apartment. 

“This Tchaikovsky?” Jack asks. Tater nods with a smile. 

“Yes! Is my favorite!” He says brightly, “Come in come in.” 

Jack frowns, considering that statement, but decides to wait. He stands by that resolution right up until Tater sighs in frustration and turns off his music. 

“What’s up?” Jack asks. Tater rolls his eyes.

“Soulmate wanted to listen to own favorite song. Toxic and Tchaikovsky do not go well together.” He says. Jack sighs. 

“Britney Spears again?” He asks. Tater nods. Jack pulls out his phone. “I need to make a call.” He says. Tater looks confused by nods, heading back into the kitchen temporarily. He calls a number that he hasn’t called in a very long time, praying that Kent will at the very least pick up. 

“Jack?” Kent sounds confused on the other end of the line. 

“Kent, what are you listening to right now?” Jack asks, skipping over awkward small talk. 

“Jack, what on earth are you on about?” Kent asks. “Are you drunk or something?”

“No, I’m not drunk. I’m sitting here with Tater, I mean Alexei Mashkov, and he just turned off the Tchaikovsky he had playing because his soulmate is listening to Toxic by Britney Spears and they don’t go well together. So I’m asking you, what you’re listening to right now.” Jack insists. There is a moment of shocked silence on the other side and then he has clearly unplugged his headphones or something and holds his phone towards his speakers. The unmistakable sound of Britney Spears’ Toxic come through the phone. 

“I… my soulmate was definitely playing Tchaikovsky right before this.” Kent adds weakly. 

“Change the song.” Jack instructs. Kent obeys, Kesha’s TiK ToK comes through the phone. Jack follows Tater into the kitchen. 

“Your soulmate, they still listening to Toxic?” He asks. Tater looks a little confused but shakes his head. 

“No, is Ke$ha. TiK ToK.” He answers. Jack takes a deep breath, trying to figure out how to tell the two of them this.

“Jack?” Kent asks on the phone. 

“Who is that?” Tater asks. 

“I… it’s… well I’m pretty sure he’s your soulmate.” Jack answers Tater and Kent simultaneously. He holds his phone out towards Tater, but first says. 

“Kent Parson, meet Alexei Mashkov. Tater, Kent.” Then he hands the phone to Tater. 

“Hello?” Tater asks weakly? Jack can hear Kent respond weakly on the other end of the line. 

“Hey.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tater has no idea what to say in this moment. This is not what he had expected from tonight. He couldn’t have possibly known that dinner with his teammates could turn into standing in his kitchen with Zimmboni’s phone in his hand and his heart beating a million miles a minute as he listens to Kent Parson breathing on the other end of the line. 

“You have horrible taste in music.” Tater says at last. Parson laughs a little. 

“Oh, like you’re much better.” He answers. “The classical is one thing but don’t act like you don’t listen to your fair share of horrible pop music.” He teases.

“Only to drown out Brittney.” Tater answers chuckling. 

“Don’t you dare insult the queen.” Kent snaps back. Tater laughs. 

“Of course not. Listen, Parson. I give you my number, we’ll meet up yeah?” He asks. 

“Sounds good.” Kent agrees. Tater lists off his number and Kent repeats it back to him to make sure he’s got it. “I can get a couple days off next week probably, I could fly in and see you?” Kent suggests. 

“That sounds perfect, but we figure out details on my phone. Zimmboni should get his back.” Tater tells him. Kent laughs. 

“You call him Zimmboni?” Kent asks in complete disbelief.

“Yes, is his nickname. Why? What did you call him?” Tater asks. 

“Most people called him Jack. I called him Zimms.” Kent answers. “But I don’t advise calling him that. I think it probably brings back some bad memories.” He adds. 

“Okay. Good to know. Will talk to you soon, yes?” 

“Yeah, talk soon, Alexei. Goodbye.” Kent says. 

“Bye, Parse.” Tater answers, feeling overwhelmed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kent hangs up the phone with feeling like he might faint. The last thing he had ever expected was to get a call from Jack Zimmermann with his soulmate on the other end. Alexei Mashkov. He had known, or at least suspected that his soulmate is Russian. Kent had learned Russian just for that purpose but somehow he had never thought… Mashkov. Of all people, Jack’s teammate. It makes Kent wonder how much it took for Jack to call him. 

The thought of Jack still makes Kent’s chest go tight. Things between them had been… well, they had been all kinds of bad for a long time. Kent knows he never should have started a relationship with Jack, especially when Jack was clearly in love with his soulmate already. Kent knows he mistreated Jack, he manipulated him and hurt him. Kent has always known exactly how to hurt Jack and he had used it when they were together. He knows now that it was wrong, cruel but at the time he couldn’t seem to help it. He had wanted Jack so badly, he had been so jealous of him, and so jealous of his fucking soulmate. Jack could talk to his soulmate so easily, it wasn’t fair, it hurt Kent. He knows the way he treated Jack wasn’t right but neither was the way Jack treated him. Jack had been Kent's best friend and Jack had dropped him like he was nothing. 

The both of them are still recovering from their relationship. Kent had been pretty sure that Jack was never going to talk to him again, and if he saw Eric Bittle again Kent would run in the opposite direction. Except Jack had called. He had recognized that Alexei was Kent’s soulmate and he had called. He doesn’t know what to expect when he shows up in Providence, but he buys a plane ticket and he hopes. 

Alexei calls him the next day. When he sees the man’s name pop up on his phone Kent nearly jumps out of his skin. It takes him a moment to answer it. 

“Hello?” He answers nervously 

“Parson! Wanted to check in and talk when I have no guests.” Alexei says, sounding awkward. 

“Of course, of course.” Kent agrees, knowing he sounds like a moron. 

“I… I guess I wanted to talk about… well, lots.” Alexei says. 

“I speak Russian.” Kent says in the language he had fought so hard to learn. 

“What?! This is incredible how?!” Alexei asks sounding shocked and amazed. 

“You listen to Russian folk music sometimes. It took me a while to figure out but once I knew what language it was I started learning. Figured I’d better know your native tongue by the time I met you.” Kent answers still speaking Russian and struggling only a little. 

“Thank you.” Alexei says with genuine feeling. “The music is my mother’s, lullabies and songs she play for me when I was little.” 

“Yeah, some of the lullabies are a little terrifying you know that?” Kent asks. Alexei laughs. 

“Yes, I know, but it is childhood to me.” He admits. Kent chuckles. Though privately he thinks that anyone who plays “Tili tili bom” for children should have their children taken away because that shit had given Kent nightmares. And he had been eighteen by the time he translated it properly.

“Yeah, well, anyway. I learned Russian.” 

“And I learned English, though partially just because it is expected.” Alexei says. 

“Why did you come to America?” Kent asks curiously. 

“Playing hockey here is a good job.” Alexei answers. “And well, several reasons. Russia is home, it is a good place really, but I knew you were here, America. Also, I knew that my country is not… not very accepting of people like me.” 

“Oh, right it’s really seen as a bad thing there isn’t it? To be gay?” Kent asks. “Not trying to assume your sexuality, sorry.” He adds immediately. 

“No, you’re right. I am gay.” Alexei answers. “And you?”

“Yeah, I am too.” Kent answers. “I um… I’m not really out to anyone though.”

“Me neither. It would be news, yes? First gay NHL player. If it was me I would be an outcast at home” Alexei says and Kent can practically hear the grimace.

“Oh… right.” He says because suddenly he feels like a dick. He’s not out exclusively because he thinks it would be a goddamn hassle to be the first openly gay NHL player. Then there’s Alexei who would basically lose his home if he came out. 

“It is fine though. I am happy no matter what. I have good friends, a good team, and I have you. It is more than enough.” Alexei says brightly. “Well, not assuming that I have you in any particular way, just…”

“It’s okay, Alexei.” Kent interrupts, “You have me.” It’s a terrifying thing to say. Kent has always been a temporary guy. He is a one night stand, a casual friend with benefits but never someone to date. He has never in his life been introduced as a boyfriend. Never has Kent Parson been a permanent person in someone’s life. He had tried with Jack, he had failed. Now here he is and he knows he is offering himself as a constant figure in the life of Alexei Mashkov, it’s more than a little terrifying. 

“You have me too, okay?” Alexei says. “You ever need anything you call me.” 

“I… okay.” Kent agrees a little overwhelmed by this. 

“Sorry, sorry. I feel like I am being overbearing.” Alexei says. “It it just, well, you are my soulmate. I am not like Snowy and the others, I figure soulmate means something whether I’ve met you yet. Besides feel like I know you some already, just from music.”

“Oh, my deep love of quote unquote bad pop music tells you who I am?” Kent asks teasing. 

“Tells me some.” Alexei answers, “That you're dramatic. You listen to love songs all valentines, just for me I think, because you’re a romantic. You are the type of person who listens to Halloween music all of October, and then immediately, starts listening to nothing but Christmas music, for months. Months, Kent. You love Harry Potter, listen to the soundtrack sometimes, when you’re upset I think. You pretend not to care, I’ve read interviews, say you don’t know Harry Potter, you lie. Bet you know every word.”

“I’ve been to every midnight premiere.” Kent says softly. Alexei laughs. 

“Yes, is good! Between us, no lies.” He says brightly. 

“I reread the books every year too.” Kent confesses. 

“Lord of the Rings for me.” Alexei says. “Harry Potter is good but not the same.”

“Oh well, Tolkien created a good world, great story, but he writes so dry only an old man would read it. Rowling made her books approachable, so kids can read them but adults don’t get bored.” Kent answers. Alexei only laughs. 

“We will discuss this further when you get here.” He says, voice falsely stern. “I won’t even get you started on Star Wars.” He adds. Kent laughs. 

“Good idea. I bought a plane ticket, I land in Boston next Monday at eleven I’ll grab a cab, check into a hotel or something in Providence.” He says. 

“Don’t be silly!” Alexei exclaims. “You stay with me! I mean, if you want of course, you can always stay with me. Not just… I have a spare room and everything.” He offers.

“Okay, that sounds good.” Kent agrees. “Thank you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you and Kent, huh?” Jack asks Tater the next day. Alexei can feel himself blushing. He knows Jack and Kent have history and he isn’t sure exactly what the history is. He doesn’t want to make his new friend uncomfortable but he likes Kent. Kent is his soulmate after all. 

“Yes. He is my soulmate.” He answers. “He’s coming to visit Monday.”

“Oh, is he flying into Boston?” Jack asks. “Maybe I can give him a ride, I’ll be in Boston getting lunch with Shitty.” He offers.

“You would want to?” He asks, mildly surprised. “Have to ask, what happened with you and Kent?” 

“We were best friends and then we dated back in juniors.” Jack says, Tater is surprised by his honesty. “We were complicated, I don’t think either of us were in good places. We were really toxic for each other honestly. Then the draft and my overdose happened at pretty much the same time. I cut him out of my life. It was not the best way to handle things. I’d like to have a chance to fix things with him. He was my friend and I treated him poorly.” Jack confesses. 

“This is good.” Alexei says. He has met Jack’s soulmate, and he adores Eric. He would love it if he and Jack and their soulmates could all get along. “He gets into Boston at eleven.” 

“I’ll call him, and offer.” Jack says with a smile. Alexei is somehow not surprised when he gets a startled call from Kent not long later. 

“Did you just sic Jack Zimmermann on me?” Kent asks. Tater laughs. 

“No. He offers you ride from Boston, will be in town anyway.” 

“Yeah, he invited me to lunch with him and his friend too.” Kent says grimly. 

“Why is that bad thing? Zimmboni feels bad about how you two left things.” Tater protests.

“If his best friend knows anything about how things went down with us. He’s going to kill me. Have you met his best friend? He’s terrifying.” 

“Shitty?” Tater asks, in surprise. “He is nice! Enthusiastic.” 

“Terrifying is the word you’re looking for.” Kent corrects. “Intimidating. Have you seen his mustache?” 

“Next you will tell me you think Bitty is scary.” Tater laughs. The pause on the other side is far too long. “You can’t be serious?” Tater asks. 

“Look, I know he’s little, and sweet to everyone else in the world apparently, but that boy hates me. Like he really hates me, and one of these days I’m pretty sure he’s going to take a kitchen knife to my face.” Kent says. “And I will probably have deserved it, honestly.” He adds. 

“Nonsense. I don’t know what you think Zimmboni is telling them, but he does not hate you. He won’t let his friends hurt you.” 

“If I die, it’s your fault. I want you to know that.” Kent tells him. It makes Alexei laugh.

“You will not die. If you do, I avenge you.” He promises. “Listen, Zimmboni is a friend, you are my soulmate. Please try.” 

“Okay, fine.” Kent answers at last. “For you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kent is surprised to see Jack driving a truck when he picks Kent up from the airport. He climbs into the passenger seat. 

“Didn’t take you for a truck guy Zimms.” He says in lieu of greeting. 

“Bitty likes it.” Jack answers. “I, um, never really told you outright but he’s my soulmate. Eric.” He adds.

“I thought he might be, southern, small, blond, ex-figure skater. It all fit. You two plan that together? Going to Samwell?” Kent answers, he searches for the bitterness that has always been there when he thinks about Jack’s soulmate but finds that mostly it is like the memory of anger than the feeling itself. 

“No. It um, it took me a lot longer to figure it out. I stopped writing to him after the overdose.”

“Oh, Jack you didn’t.” Kent says, shocked, heart filling with sympathy for the small southern boy. 

“I did. I thought he was better off without me. I had turned my whole life into poison just by existing. I managed to ruin my career, hurt my parents, and destroy my one friendship all in the course of a year. Eric was this amazingly good thing, I didn’t want to ruin him. So I stopped writing and he thought I was dead.”

“How did you not realize the minute you met him, who he was?” Kent demands because it’s easier than addressing the rest of what Jack said. 

“It was all a lot more complicated but we figured it out eventually.” Jack answers. 

“And you’re good now? You’re happy? Because… Christ Jack, it wasn’t all your fault and like, it wasn’t all my fault either. Just somehow you ended up blaming yourself for everything and I blamed myself for nothing and both of us forgot that sometimes shit just happens without it being anyone’s fault. But man you have dealt with a lot of shit and Jack, you deserve to be happy man.” He says trying to pretend that this isn’t the most emotional and awkward conversation they’ve ever had. He’s staring out the window. Jack is watching the road, it’s easier not facing each other.

“I’m so happy.” Jack answers. “I love Eric so much. We are happy together. We really are. We have our issues to handle, both individually and together. He thought I was dead, and it… well, it gave him PTSD. I did that, but somehow, he has forgiven me. I made a lot of bad decisions at that point in my life. One of those bad decisions was the way I treated you. I’m sorry, we were both a bit of a disaster, but you were my best friend and I should have tried harder for that. I needed to tell you that.” 

“I’m glad you’re in a better place.” Kent tells him. “And you know what? I’m in a better place too. And I owe part of that to you.” 

“I couldn’t just not say anything, could I?” Jack asked. 

“You actually could have, some people wouldn’t have said a thing. I owe you for that.” Kent reminds him, it’s true. He wonders if he would have been brave enough to make that call.

“How about neither of us owes the other, and neither of us blames each other for anything and we start over?” Jack suggests.

“Does that include pretending we never had this awkward sappy conversation?” Kent asks hopefully. Jack chuckles. 

“Yeah, I can manage that.” He agrees. Kent smiles. There’s a moment of silence, and for the first time in years the quiet between them isn’t particularly awkward. Things are… normal, as normal as they can be between the two of them. They talk about hockey and Kit Purrson and day to day life. Jack takes them to a restaurant where Jack’s friend Shitty is waiting in a booth. 

“Parson!” He says brightly when he sees Kent. “How are you?”

“I- I’m good.” He stutters, surprised by the warm greeting. 

“Listen, Bro. I feel I’ve come across as slightly unwelcoming in the past. I didn’t mean to be a dick, you always seemed like a reasonably cool dude when you were around all of us, but you made Jack mad uncomfortable and Jack is the platonic love of my life so I got a bit touchy. Of course it’s unfair for me to make judgements without all of the facts and Jack says that you two are chill now, so I figure I’ll stop being a dick to you.” Shitty says. Kent nods slowly.

“Okay, cool, we’re cool.” He says at last, glancing at Jack. “You’ve got really overprotective friends you know that?” He asks. Jack smiles.

“Yeah. Fair warning, I doubt I can make Bits be nice to you.”

“Yeah, fair, fair. I slept with his soulmate, he’s got every right to dislike me.” Kent says. “How’s your queen of a soulmate, Knight? You treating her right?”

“Lardo is great.” Shitty said with a grin. “She’s been working on this fantastic project lately, doing life sized painting of soulmate pairs and how we see them. The people themselves are silhouettes, but she paints their auras around them right? And how their aura’s blend together. It’s also sort of a statement on platonic soulmates because she’s got both platonic and romantic pairs right? And people tend to assume that the romantic pairs will have larger auras that blend together more, which is totally and completely false. It’s true that the stronger bond you have the more your auras will blend together, but usually it’s just older soulbonds that do that, or ones that are crazy strong. It’s really fascinating and so beautiful.” He gushes. Kent smiles. He loves listening to people talk about their soulmates. 

“So wait, if you see auras what color is mine?” He asks, curious. Shitty looks down at the table, grinning, clearly trying to get himself under control. 

“So do you know that color that’s like this really bright orange pink color and you can’t tell which it really is?” He asks with a grin. “It’s not Salmon, it’s not quite coral, it’s really really bright. Think neon lights, or like, flamingos. It’s very… flamboyant. Very recognizable.” Shitty says, voice filled with obvious restraint. Kent laughs, because in the end it suits him. 

“Not my favorite color, but no one can deny that flamboyant suits me.” He says with a smile. He understands Shitty’s last comment about the color being recognizable. Shitty has met Alexei, so he knows that Kent and Alexei are soulmates, has probably known longer than Jack with no way to really tell them. 

“That’s true.” Jack chuckles.

“I’m probably going to have to tone it down a bit a bit. I’ve always flirted with accidentally outing myself because I’m not careful, but I’d hate to do it to Alexei.” Kent says. 

“The eternal struggle.” Jack says shaking his head with a smirk. “Hopefully not much longer for me, though. I don’t want to do this to Bitty any longer than I have to.” He adds. 

“Damn, Big steps over here from Zimmermann!” Kent says, surprised. Jack spreads his hands as if to say ‘What can you do?’ That’s when Kent spots the ink on his wrist.

“Zimms, what on earth is on your wrist?” He demands. 

“Oh, it’s our tattoo.” Jack answers. He’s blushing but he pushes his sleeve up so Kent can see the two sets of initials on his wrist. 

“You got a tattoo? You?! You hate tattoos!” Kent exclaims.

“No I hated your stupid ideas for tattoos.” He tells Kent, rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up, my ideas are always brilliant. Also, you said our. You got the same tattoo as your soulmate, I don’t know whether to aww or slap you.” Kent teases. 

“No, I got his initials in his hand writing tattooed on my wrist, he got mine on his, but both appear on both our wrists. Tattoos go across our bond too, you know that, or you would if you didn’t take up all your brain storage with song lyrics and the plots to kids shows.” Jack chirps back.

“They are masterpieces for people of all ages!” Kent protests. 

“They’re animated. Or have you branched out?” 

“Just because I don’t live in an old folks home where they only show documentaries doesn’t make my shows for children.” Kent says. 

“Hmm, and I’m sure you learn valuable lessons from your shows, like how to count, or maybe even read.” Jack says. Kent just laughs, unable to chirp back. It’s such a familiar argument, one they used to have time and time again. The truth is, Kent loves his guilty pleasure cartoons, and he doesn’t give a damn what anyone thinks, but it’s too much fun bickering with Jack. Shitty is laughing at them.

“Your music taste improved?” He asks instead. 

“By your standards?” Jack asks. “Yeah probably. Being in love with Bits means listening to a lot of Beyonce.” 

“Damn! Nice, Beyonce is great, not quite Britney tier but Lemonade was good.”

“Good?” Jack demands, and Kent is astonished to hear actual offense in his voice. “Lemonade was a masterpiece. And Beyonce is objectively better than Britney. We all have our preferences, you’re welcome to like Britney more, but don’t disrespect Beyonce, she is the actual queen of pop music. Even I know that.”

“Wow, okay…. I was not expecting that. Is that a script that Bittle made you memorize?”

“Almost. Honestly I’m a little afraid that if I didn’t defend her, Bits would materialize and smite the both of us with some kind of fury hitherto unknown to man.” 

“Sounds like Bitty.” Shitty agrees. Kent and Jack both look at him. Kent had almost forgotten that he was there. “You two really were friends back in the day, huh? You talk like it.”

“We were.” He agrees. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to steal your best friend back.” He adds. Shitty laughs.

“Jack is more than welcome to have multiple friends.” He says, but Kent could swear that there’s something in his eyes that says ‘good.’ 

“So, anyway, moving on to new and less serious discussions.” Kent says with a grin. “Hockey.” In any other company it might be an awkward transition, but it’s easy for the three of them to move on from there. It’s actually surprisingly easy to talk with Jack and Shitty. Kent really enjoys their lunch, but he can’t help the nerves churning his stomach. Both of them seem to realize that Kent’s head was in a different place, and they’re good about it not trying to press him. As soon as they finish Shitty gets to his feet. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out.” He says. “Good luck with Tater, Kent. You be good to him.” He adds. Kent nods. 

“Yeah, of course.” He agrees. 

“Come on, Kenny. Let’s get you to your soulmate.” Jack tells him, standing up. Kent springs up impatiently. 

“Okay, yeah!” He says. Jack laughs and just waves him out to the truck. 

“You excited?” Jack asks. 

“I’m terrified.” Kent answers, surprising himself with honesty. 

“Yeah. It’s a lot, but you and Tater. You’re gonna be good for each other. I know it.” Jack tells him. Kent smiles softly. They drive back to Providence in companionable silence, the radio playing pop music in the background. Finally, Jack pulls up to Tater’s building. 

“He lives on the sixth floor. Apartment nineteen.” Jack tells him. “You want any help getting up your bags up there?” 

“I don’t have much. Thanks for the ride, and for lunch. I’ll see you around, Zimms” Kent tells him. 

“Yeah, talk to you later, Kenny.” Jack tells him. “Good luck.” 

Kent climbs out of Jack Zimmermann’s truck and walks into his soulmate’s apartment building. If you had asked him a year earlier he would have said it would never happen. It feels like a new beginning, in so many ways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kent knocks on his door Tater feels like he’s going to burst. He throws the door open and there is Kent Parson. He’s so much smaller than Alexei, but he doesn’t have a speck of fat to cover up his muscles. His blond hair purposefully untidy. He’s wearing sinfully tight black skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, and his eyes are a pale green color today. They change, Tater has been looking at pictures of him online. He knows he’s technically seen Kent before, played him before, but he had never really seen him out of hockey gear. So he had done his research. Suddenly with the man himself standing in front of him, Tater realizes that no picture could ever do him justice. He’s fucking gorgeous. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he’s just standing, gaping at Kent who looks as nervous as Tater himself had felt a minute ago. 

“Welcome.” Tater says brightly, and he pulls Kent into a hug before he can change his mind. This is his soulmate after all. They might not have properly met before, but they have known of each other for ages, they’ve been texting each other constantly ever since they exchanged numbers. To his relief Kent wraps his arms around Alexei, despite his obvious surprise.   
“I forgot how ridiculously tall you were.” Kent laughs when Tater lets go of him, setting him back on the floor (he hadn’t meant to pick Kent up, whoops). 

“Sorry. Is not my fault you are short.” Alexei laughs. Kent rolls his eyes, he pulls his suitcase into the room and shuts the door behind him. 

“You’re ridiculous.” He says. Alexei chuckles. 

“Is what I’m good at.” He answers with a grin. “Come, I show you around.” He adds. Kent follows him through his apartment, there isn’t a ton to show, but it’s a nice place. Alexei likes it at least. 

“You’re so much neater than me.” Kent says, looking around Alexei’s living room. “And there’s a lot less cat fur.” He adds rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, how is your Kit? Who is taking care of her?” Alexei asks. “You could have brought her.”

“Nah, Kit hates travel. I have a cat sitter who looks after her when I’m gone.” Kent answers with a grin. “She’s such a cutie.” 

“I know, I follow your instagram, and twitter, and facebook. Is only thing you post about.” Tater tells him. He sits down on the couch and gestures for Kent to join him.

“Yup, she’s the only thing in my life worth posting about.” Kent says, flopping down and leaning casually against Tater like they’ve done this a million times before. “Well, except you. But I’m just gonna keep you all to myself for now.” He adds with a smirk. Tater blushes a little. He can’t help it. 

Alexei meant to ask if Kent wanted to watch a movie, or something, or if he wanted something to drink. He had meant to be a host. Instead he finds himself lounging on his couch with Kent curled against his side as they talk and chirp each other. It’s dark before Alexei realizes that they’ve been sitting there for hours. He glances out the window in surprise. 

“We should eat food.” He says mildly. Kent follows his eyes and then glances at his watch. 

“Oh shit, it’s like eight, we totally spaced.” He says chuckling. 

“I can cook.” Tater offers trying to get up. Kent clings to his arm. He stays exactly where he is despite the fact that he could easily get up even with his soulmate hanging onto him. 

“Nope. You’re staying here. We can order take out.” Kent announces. 

“You don’t trust my cooking?” Tater teases.

“Not at all, you can cook for me tomorrow.” Kent tells him. “I’m just far too happy right here, with my soulmate, he’s just too hot for me to let go of.” 

“You… I… Kent you’re killing me.” Alexei says.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to press… I know we didn’t talk about exactly what we are… I didn’t mean to overstep-” Kent stammers.

“You didn’t overstep.” Alexei interrupts. “I want… I want you. I just don’t want… rushing into things is bad, yes? And platonic bonds are fine, no assumptions, yeah?” He says awkwardly. Kent grabs his arm. 

“I want you too.” He says firmly. “I want this to be a romantic bond. Not that there’s anything wrong with a platonic bond. I know they’re great, but I don’t think I can have you in my life and ever be with anyone else. We don’t have to start anything immediately, I’m just a very forward guy. Ask anyone.” Kent says apologetically. 

“I like it.” Alexei says softly. “I like you forward, you’re fearless.” He hesitates, but Kent doesn’t. He leans forwards and kisses Alexei. It’s perfect, soft and almost gentle at first, then fiercer and more desperate. Kent climbs into Alexei’s lap quickly and Tater has absolutely no protests. 

They do end up ordering chinese food, but not until nearly midnight. They eat it lounging together in Alexei’s bed. It’s perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kent only has three days to spend with Alexei. When they had talked on the phone, planning the trip they had talked about going to museums together, spending time in the city. It doesn’t quite end up working that way. Instead Kent spends most of his time in Providence in Alexei’s bed. Alexei leaves once a day to go to practice, Kent runs and works out when he’s gone. The Aces had let him take a few days vacation right before the season starts only because they trust him, and he had told them that he’s going to see his soulmate. People make unusual allowances for soulmates. Still only three days. Kent does his best to keep a low profile while in Providence. He doesn’t want anyone to know he’s here. Low profile was not Kent’s usual style. 

“What are we telling people?” Kent asks Alexei softly the night before he has to leave. They’re in bed, as usual, and Kent is in what has come to be his favorite place, curled in Alexei’s arms. He feels safer, more loved than he’s ever been in his life. He hadn’t known that it was possible to feel this way. When he had been with Jack it had been a whirlwind of emotions, not all of them good. It’s been nothing but lust in his relationships ever since then, there’s never been safety, warmth. But here is Alexei, this beautiful Russian man who adores him. Alexei is always watching him with a smile and warm eyes, like he can’t believe how lucky he is. Kent realizes that he keeps doing the same thing. 

“I… I must be honest, I don’t want to tell public about us. Our teams, eventually, but for now, us.” Alexei tells him. “I care about you. I am proud of you, proud of having you as mine… but if I come out, I will be scared of going home.”

“It’s fine.” Kent assures him immediately. “I’ll never ask you to give up your home for me. I don’t want to be the NHL’s gay poster boy either.” He says It’s never been a problem for Kent to stay closeted to the public. His friends all know he’s gay as fuck, and he doesn’t care that the hockey world and everyone else thinks he’s straight. 

“Thank you, Kotenok.” Alexei says with a smile. Kent smiles at the petname. It means kitten. He adores it. 

“Of course, Milaya.” Kent answers. He hasn’t settled on a petname for Alexei yet, but sweetie is a good place to start. They have only barely started dating and Kent already knows that they’re going to be one of those couples, the ones who are sickeningly into each other. “You know what would be hilarious?” He asks suddenly, the idea occurring to him.

“Hmm?” Tater hums curiously. 

“We could start an on ice rivalry, so no one suspects anything.” Kent suggests with a smile. Alexei laughs. His laugh is always so full and bright and it makes Kent actually melt. He’s pretty sure that someday they’re going to write his obituary and it will say ‘Killed by how damn beautiful Alexei Mashkov’s laugh is.’ They should put a warning label on the man. 

“Would not be believable, me seeing you as threat.” Alexei teases. Kent raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh really? My Stanley cups aren’t enough for you? I’m a captain, Mr. Mashkov, what about you?” He says, falsely offended. Tater laughs again and Kent can’t help curling closer to him. Tater just tightens his arms around Kent. 

“Fine, we convince world we are rivals.” He promises. “Will be fun.” 

“Yeah.” Kent agrees. “It will be… but I’m going to miss you.” He admits. It feels like so much more than it sounds like. It feels like an admission of weakness, and love, and more than he’s ever been able to say. Neither of them has said ‘I love you’ yet. It seems too soon, too much, but Kent feels it. He supposes that’s what it means to have a soulmate, at least to him. 

“Miss you too.” Tater says softly. “But I call you everyday, Skype you when I can.” 

“Long distance is rough, but we’re going to make it through this.” Kent agrees. He means it. It doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt like hell when Alexei drops him off at the airport in Boston the next day. Going home has never been harder. Kent loves his place in Vegas, the city suits him, he likes the heat, he loves the Aces, and home is where Kit is… but leaving Alexei is worse than he’d ever expected. 

Over the following weeks he and Alexei talk incessantly. They call each other before every game, and skype afterwards. The time between calls is spent texting. Kent finds himself listening to increasingly sappy love songs just because he knows Alexei can hear him on the other side of the country. Occasionally Tater will respond with his own music. Sometimes stuff Kent recognizes, sometimes obscure classical love songs that he has to ask Alexei to explain. 

Kent knows his team can tell something has changed. He can’t help wondering how long it will take before someone asks him what’s going on. Finally Tony, a winger, gives in. 

“Okay, the fuck is up with you Parse?” He demands one day when he, Kent and some of their closer friends are all hanging back in the locker room talking. “Because you haven’t come out partying with us once in the past two weeks. I’d take that as a sign of depression except you are basically grinning all the time, and I’ve never seen you wear more sparkly shit, which we all know means you’re happy.” He says. Kent laughs. It’s sort of undeniably true. He has a wide range of clothes, which go from those of a stereotypical hockey bro, to much more… flamboyant stuff. Usually he falls somewhere in the middle, in a range most people would define as hipster, if it weren’t for the backwards snapback. However, when he’s in a really good mood, his outfits tend to have more glitter. If he’s being perfectly honest, he is absolute trash for anything sparkly, he would happily go through life with glitter coated skin, but he can’t be that fucking obvious. It’s only when he’s in a particularly good mood that he gives in and pulls out the sparklier items that he’s impulse bought over the years. He hadn’t realized his teammates noticed. 

“He has a… significant other.” Markie says. “Have you heard him on the phone lately?”

“Yeah, but he’s speaking Russian.” Tony protests. 

“So, it’s all about the tone, dude. Parse is always, like, gushing.” Mark insists. Kent rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother denying it. 

“Which is why I do it in Russian, so you fucks can’t eavesdrop.” He tells them. “What I say to my soulmate isn’t any of your business.” He adds. There’s a moment of silence as everyone absorbs what he said and then they all mob him, hugging, congratulating him, slapping him on the back. 

“Congrats, man!” Tony says with a grin. 

“So he’s Russian?” Mark asks, then swears under his breath. “They I mean. They’re Russian?” Everyone goes silent again. 

“Yeah, he’s Russian.” Kent agrees, because honestly, this is his team. 

“Are we done pretending that you’re straight then?” Jones asks brightly. They all chuckle awkwardly. 

“Yeah, guess so.” Kent agrees. “Seems sort of pointless. I’m not particularly subtle around you guys.” 

“I may have walked in on you blowing that guy in Detroit.” Markie confesses flushing red. “You were a bit busy, didn’t notice me so I never mentioned.” 

“Yeah, definitely say you making out with like two different dudes in Chicago.” Jones adds. Kent grimaces. 

“Also, when you’re drunk you hit on basically anything male that moves, including all of us.” Tony agrees. 

“Yeah, okay, sorry about all that.” Kent chuckles, blushing. “Really sorry, Mark. I owe you a drink, yeah?” He asks.

“I think you owe us all a fucking round one of these days mate. We’ve been covering for you for like ages.” Mark laughs. “You know how damn hard it is to make sure no one gets pictures of that shit up on the internet. Fuck man, some people never let go of their phones. Makes it damn near impossible to delete shit off of them.” 

“You guys have been covering for me?” Kent asks, surprised. He figured they all knew even if none of them said anything, but he didn’t realize… 

“Yeah well, can’t have our Captain forced out of the closet by some amatuer paparazzi because he was drunk and wanted to get laid.” Tony says. “You should get to tell people when you want to, right?”

“And that’s why you never said anything, you’ve just been looking out for me, quietly, never mentioning you all know how ridiculously gay I am, because I hadn’t told you yet?” 

“Yeah well, we didn’t know what to do at first, but Markie has a cousin. Told us that we had to let you come out to us when you wanted. Figured you being obvious when you’re drunk doesn’t count since you pretend like you’re straight when you’re sober, like a consent sort of thing, right?” Jones tells him. Kent is not the type of guy to cry in front of other people. He’s really not, but he loves his team so much and there is dust in the room or something. 

“I can’t believe you guys.” He says, trying to sound as carefree as usual. It doesn’t really work. “Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” He adds, and now he is undeniably teary eyed. He doesn’t know how anyone can expect him not to be. Even if he doesn’t give a fuck what people think, even if he was pretty sure that the guys wouldn’t care, it’s pretty damn incredible to know that they’ve been looking out for him, that they’d guessed but chosen to respect his right to tell them when he was ready. 

“Hey, you’re our Captain, Parser. You play damn good hockey and you’re always looking out for us.” Mark says. 

“You haven’t led us wrong once. Why should we give a shit who you’re fucking?” Tony asks. 

“Not to say everyone is like that.” Jones adds. “Hockey is still a hella homophobic sport. We can shut that shit down on our team, though some of the guys might not be happy about it, but everywhere else.” He shrugs. 

“I know.” Kent agrees. “I wasn’t planning on coming out to the whole world. First out NHL player is not my style, then I’d have to be a role model to children and shit.” He laughs. They all chuckle too.

“Well whatever you decide, we’ll back you up.” Tony promises. Kent grins.

“You guys want those drinks I owe you?” He asks brightly. “We should celebrate.” They all agree and start heading out. 

“Be there in a minute. I gotta call…” Kent trails off. He doesn’t know whether he should tell them Alexei’s name or not. Will they connect Alexei Kent’s soulmate to Alexei Mashkov, does Kent care. “Alexei before we leave.” He says at last, because he can’t lie to his teammates right now. 

“Ooh, Alexei. We’ll call him Alex. It’s androgynous so people can keep thinking you’re straight if they want.” Tony suggests. He is Kent’s best friend on the team. 

“Sounds good.” Kent agrees. Then he ducks out to call his soulmate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tater picks up his phone, Kent is crying on the other end. A million horrible thoughts chase each other through his head. 

“What’s wrong Kotenok?” He asks gently, worried. 

“Nothing.” Kent says at last. “Absolutely nothing, god, I just… I just came out to my teammates, well some of them anyway. And it went so fucking well.” The panic in Alexei’s chest fades, replaced by warmth as Kent continues. “I just, they all knew. I thought they might, but like they really knew and they’ve been looking out for me. I’m, well I haven’t always been very careful. And I’m a slutty drunk, or I was when I was single, and they’ve been looking out for me, making sure no one can out me for the stupid shit I did. Apparently they’ve all seen me with guys before and just waited for me to be ready to tell them instead of bringing it up. Jesus fucking Christ I love my team! Like I know you love yours too but no offense the Aces are the best team ever.” 

Alexei loves his team more than anyone but at the moment he is hard pressed to say that the Aces aren’t the best. He sort of wants to hug every single one of Kent’s wonderful teammates and thank them a million times over for taking care of his boyfriend. 

“I’m so happy!” Alexei tells Kent. “Is fantastic! You tell them I say thank you!” 

“Of course.” Kent agrees. “I didn’t tell them who you were specifically but they know your first name, and that you’re Russian, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they work it out.” He says. 

“You trust them?” Tater asks. 

“At this point? With my life.” Kent answers. It makes Tater smile.

“Then I trust them.” He answers. 

“Okay, cool. I gotta go actually. I owe the guys a round of drinks.” Kent says, chuckling. Alexei laughs.

“Yes, you do.” He agrees. “Have fun.”

“Talk to you later.” Kent says before hanging up. Alexei holds his phone to his chest, feeling like if he moves he’s going to explode. He wonders how he’s supposed to play against these people when he really doesn’t want to hurt anyone on the Aces team. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack Zimmermann gets a text late that night from Kent. He’s less surprised than he might have expected to see the name ‘Kenny P’ light up his screen. It’s one of the few nicknames he has in his phone. Most people are in by their full names. Bits, Lardo, and Shitty are the only other nicknames in his phone. 

‘I just came out to some of the Aces.’

‘How did it go?’ Jack asks. He can’t help but worry about Kent, if it went badly…

‘It went really well.’ Kent tells him. ‘I just thought you should know, hockey players can be better than you expect.’’

‘That’s fantastic!’ Jack tells him. ‘I’m so glad your team is there for you.’

‘Yeah, me too. Gives me hope for our sport.’ Kent replies.

‘There is hope for us yet.’ Jack agrees smiling to himself. He and Kent may not have been good for each other, but they’ve both found people who are good for them. He’s glad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it comes to playing the Aces, Tater doesn’t hold back. He can feel guilty about beating up on Kent’s family later, but right now he just has to do his best to win. It’s odd to see reporters flocking around Jack, asking about playing Kent and will that be difficult since they used to be best friends. Jack just says he’s looking forward to it. He probably is too. 

“You good?” Jack asks before they head out. 

“Yes. Will be fun.” Tater agrees. Jack nods. 

“Yeah it should be.” He agrees. “Don’t take it easy on them out there. Kent sure as hell won’t take it easy on us.” He says.

“Never. But we will crush them.” Alexei answers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The game is rough. Kent had forgotten how damn good Jack is. He’s never had to play against him before, and both of them are playing with something to prove. The Falconers really are a good team, but the Aces are better, it’s scary by how narrow of a margin, but they win all the same. Kent, however, cannot focus on that because the game ends with his final goal, and him sliding into the Falconer’s goalie. Kent knows he’s called Snowy and he’s one of Alexei’s best friend. Then everyone is fighting, as tends to happen anytime someone touches a goalie. Kent saw that coming. What he hadn’t expected was the huge hand that grips the back of his jersey and hoists him into the air. 

“You like hit like that so much??? Huh?? I can hit too!” Alexei’s familiar voice says sharply. Kent very suddenly can’t breathe because his soulmate just picked him up with one hand like it was nothing. He’s going to implode. 

“Alexei, the fuck?” he hisses under his breath in Russian. 

“I am making on ice feud.” Tater answers in the same language. Then he loudly calls Kent a rat. It doesn’t bother Kent much, he’s too distracted by the fact that Tater is still holding him up at arm’s length with one hand like he doesn’t weigh a hundred and seventy five pounds. 

“Come on, Tater tot. Let him go.” Jack says, obviously fighting back a grin. Alexei sets Kent down and skates away. Kent can’t help sort of following. Jack cuts him off. 

“Kenny, stop drooling before you follow him, yeah?” He says under his breath.

“What?” Kent asks, distracted. Jack chuckles. 

“Don’t forget how well I know you. I know very well how you react to being manhandled by attractive guys.” Jack says, and Kent believe that he’s teasing at a moment like this. 

“You don’t get to talk to me like that anymore, Zimms!” He says putting on a scandalized tone. “We are both taken Gentlemen.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Jack chuckles. “Good game, Kenny. I’ll get you next time.” He says offering Kent a hand. Kent grabs it and uses it to pull Jack into a bro hug.

“We’ll see about that. You do play a mean game though Jack.” He says when he lets him go. 

“Yeah, next time, stay the hell away from Snowy, for you own sake.” Jack tells him. Kent laughs.

“You apologize to him for me.” Kent calls back, already starting to skate away. “I’ve got places to be.” He doesn’t see it but he would bet money that Jack is rolling his eyes behind him. He skates off the ice and straight to the locker room, not stopping for press. He doesn’t bother showering properly, just takes off his gear and gathers up his shit. 

“Where the hell you rushing off to?” Markie asks, watching him. 

“Places to be, things to do.” Kent says.   
“More like people to do.” Tony laughs.

“I’m sorry did you have something to say?” Kent asks. 

“Only saying that Alexei Mashkov is a great hockey player.” Tony answers. “Coincidence, Alexei and Alex, yeah?” he says more quietly. Kent just chuckles and pulls his snapback on over his hair. 

“See you tomorrow boys. Great game!” He calls before heading out to the parking lot where Alexei had told him he parked. Somehow despite Kent taking less than five minutes from ice to parking lot Alexei is already waiting in the car. Kent climbs in. They get back to Alexei’s apartment in record time. 

“I can’t believe you fucking picked me up with one hand.” Kent breathes between kisses as Alexei presses him against a wall. 

“By scruff of your neck, like kitten.” Alexei chuckles. Kent laughs. 

“Let’s see how else we can use that strength.” He says, almost a challenge. Alexei is not one to back down from a challenge. Kent loves him for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that first game both teams are aware that Tater and Kent are soulmates, seeing as whenever they’re in the same city they disappear to fuck on the nearest empty surface. The Falconers act betrayed that he would date someone from a rival team, but they’re just teasing. In the end they all know soulmates just Are, there’s no fighting it. And none of the guys are assbackwards enough to be the type of dicks to say that all bonds between people of the same gender are platonic. It doesn’t make any sense. After all not all soulbonds between men and women are romantic. And sexual orientation is a whole different thing. Still in the end it sort of works. 

Some of Tater’s stuff has migrated to the apartment in Vegas, and it seems like half of Alexei’s closet is now filled with Kent’s clothes. Somewhere along the line Alexei stops thinking of the Vegas apartment as Kent’s and the Providence apartment as his, and they both become theirs. Their homes. Alexei loves them. He loves it when both of them are in the same place and music is playing and it's all the same notes in the air and echoed in his head because Kent is hearing the same thing. He loves playing the Aces, when Kent is in his stadium and the music echoing through the arena travels along their bond. It’s like hearing the same music playing at two different volumes, enough that he can tell the difference but not enough to sound bad. 

It takes two months for Alexei to tell Kent that he loves him, on one of the rare occasions they’re actually in the same city. They’re in Vegas when it happens, curled up in Kent’s bed, Kit sleeping at the end of the bed. 

“Don’t go back to Providence.” Kent says softly. 

“Have to.” Alexei murmurs apologetically. 

“Then take me with you.” Kent says, softly. 

“Can’t.” Alexei says softly. “I wish. I do. But you have job, and so do I.”

“Can’t you transfer to the Aces?” Kent whines. Alexei laughs. 

“No. Never.” He says. “I love you, but no. Well, If I get traded I have no choice, but by choice, never.” He doesn’t realize for a second why Kent is staring at him the way he is. Then he realizes exactly was he said. He meant to wait, to say it at the right moment. 

“I love you too.” Kent says, softly. Alexei knew, just like he knows Kent knew he loves him, still it’s different to hear it. It makes his chest tighten and his eyes well up. Until Kent adds. “And I’m never going to the goddamn Falcs.” 

“Falcs are family! Snowy, Thirdy, Guy, Zimmboni no trash talking them!” Alexei protests. 

“And the Aces are my family.” Kent answers. “Tony, Markie, Jones.” 

“Yes. Is good. Do best not to get traded, not much control, but stay as long as we can.” Tater agrees. “Then retire and live in one house.”

“That sounds good.” Kent agrees softly. “We’ll get a proper house too. Not a bachelor pad style apartment. Maybe we’ll have an actual yard.” 

“Where?” Alexei asks softly. 

“Not here.” Kent admits. “I love Vegas, but it’s very… me when I was single. Not Providence either, I think. Somewhere else, somewhere for us instead of just me or just you.” 

“New York?” Alexei asks. “State not city. Is home to you, yes?” He had thought about it before. Kent speaks fondly of growing up in New York, of white Christmases and golden Autumns, of having a proper yard, not huge, but a place to run around in. 

“I… yeah… I’d really like that.” Kent whispers before burying his face in Alexei’s chest. Tater just holds him closer. It’s a lot to talk about, but they’ll figure it out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Aces get knocked out of the playoffs early that season. Kent’s upset about, but it had been a rough season and too many of his guys had been injured or on their way there by the end of it. In the end it’s a good thing. They all need a break. They’ll come back stronger next season. He’s proud of them no matter what. The Falcs are still playing though. As soon as Kent’s season is over he packs up what he needs, forces Kit into the carrier she hates and gets on a plane. He stays in Providence as Alexei and Jack play in the playoffs. It’s good. He goes to every game they have at home. He finds himself sitting, not in the WAGs section, since that would be a bit of a dead giveaway, but in a nearby section with Eric Bittle right next to him. 

“Oh, Kent.” Eric says in surprise the first time he sees him. His eyes are cold for a moment, and then suddenly he softens. “I didn’t expect you, but oh, of course you’re here. Come panic with me.” He says with a smile. 

“I don’t panic.” Kent protests. “It’s hockey, we all play it every day.”

“It’s different watching them out there without you.” Bitty says without shame. “When they played the Bruins, and that asshole had it out for Jack I swear I was just about ready to kill someone.” He admits. 

“Yeah, that was a rough game.” Kent agrees. He had seen some clips and even he had been furious about how hard they were gunning for Jack without getting called on it.

“You’ve gotta support our boys now, not just worry about your own team. It’s hard. You’ll see.” Bitty tells him. Kent thinks that he’ll be fine. He soon realizes that he was really wrong. 

When the Aces were still playing he was always looking out for his team first. He loved Alexei and wanted his team to do well but it had been secondary. Now he doesn’t have the Aces to worry about, and all of his focus on hockey is on the Falcs winning the cup. And there’s not a damn thing he can do to affect it. He’s just another fucking spectator. Soon Kent is standing, cheering, and screaming with Bitty at his side. They’re both cussing out unfair refs, and leaping up and down when the falcs score. Jack gets checked hard towards the end of the game and Eric clutches Kent’s arm so hard it hurts. 

“He’s fine, Eric.” Kent says firmly, putting a hand on Bitty’s shoulder as he reassures him. He had remembered suddenly that Eric has had some bad experiences, and this couldn’t be easy. “He’s okay, look he’s getting up.” Kent points out. Alexei had skated over and offered Jack a hand up. Jack stays on the bench for the rest of that game, and Kent can’t deny that he’s worried about him but it’s nothing compared to the way Bitty is fretting next to him. 

“Oh! He says he’s okay!” Bitty exclaims after a moment, pulling his sleeve up to show Kent the words on his arm. ‘Don’t worry, Bits. I’m fine. Could have finished the game but coach said no, just being precautious.’ 

Bitty whips out a marker and scrawls back. ‘Are you sure?!’

‘Stop fretting, Love. I’ve taken worse hits than that when Shits tackles me.’ Jack answers, making Bitty smile a little. Kent watches it all in bemused interest. He had forgotten how weird it was to see, to watch Jack writing to his soulmate. It’s odd to remember it, how damn jealous Kent had been of that anonymous person… that guy who had turned out to be Bitty. 

“Tell him he’s a dick, from me.” Kent tells Bitty, who chuckles but writes out.

‘I’m glad you’re fine honey, love you. Also K.P. says you’re a dick.’

‘Haha, so he does care!’ Jack answers. Kent chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

“If he’s got it in him to chirp me he’s fine.” He says. “When we played together we were emotionally repressed asshokes so the only way I ever expressed worry about him was insulting him. Used to call him an asshole for making me worry.” Kent adds to Bitty. 

“Y’all are ridiculous.” Bitty tells him. They sneak down to the locker room as soon as the game ends. The Falcs, happy after a win are glad to see the both of them. They’re surprisingly cool about Kent being there, and none of them say anything rude about the Aces going out so fast. 

“You coming next home game?” Bitty asks before heading home with Jack. 

“Of course.” Kent agrees. “See you there?” 

“Yeah, here, give me your number, we can coordinate. Freak out over our soulmates together.” 

“Solid plan.” Kent agrees, trading phones with Bitty to plug in his number. 

“See you soonish then.” Bitty says.

As it turns out it’s sooner than he expected. The day of the Falc’s next game, which is away, he gets a text. 

‘Hey, Kent, what’re you up to today?’ Bitty asks. 

‘I’m just hanging around the apartment, I’ll watch the game. Wait for Alexei to get home.’ Kent answers. He’s nervous about the game, hates having to sit here and watch it alone even more than being at the game unable to do anything. 

‘You want to come down to Samwell and watch the game with the guys?’ Bitty asks. Kent sighs in relief. He hadn’t realized how much he was dreading spending the day alone until Bitty offered. 

‘You sure I wouldn’t be a bother?’ He asks. He knows he’s been less than polite in his interactions with the SMH team in the past. He had burst in on their parties unannounced and stolen the spotlight. He had said awful things about them to Jack, things that weren’t true. They were a great NCAA team. Kent had been crushed when they lost their game in the frozen four. He had been watching. Kent’s making an effort to be a more conscientious person. 

‘Of course not!’ Bitty texts back. ‘The guys would love to have you! I made pie! Your favorite is cherry, right?’ 

‘You, good sir, are a kiss-ass. But that’s an offer I cannot refuse.’ Kent answers. So he gets dressed and hops in the car and drives to Samwell. When he knocks Shitty answers the door. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying or something?” Kent asks, “Dude, you’re a law student.”

“Yeah, but this is important.” Shitty answers dismissively. He looks at Kent. “Brah, I would hug you, but I fear I would become sparkly and never escape the glitter.” He says. Kent glances down and realizes that he is indeed rather sparkly today. He hadn’t even thought about it, just thrown on whatever made him happy. 

“It doesn’t bite.” Kent laughs. As he walks into the House Bitty comes out of the kitchen, spots Kent and throws his arms around him. 

“Kent! I’m so glad you’re here!” He exclaims. Kent hugs back hesitantly, he hadn’t realized that Bitty considered him a close enough friend to hug… then again, maybe it’s not that. He thinks Bitty probably just really needed someone who understands, who is just as stressed and worried as he is. 

“Thanks for inviting me. I really didn’t want to have to watch this game alone, well besides Kit.” Kent admits. Bitty nods. 

“Of course. Come on in, I’ll get you some pie.” Bitty tells him, ushering him into the living room. Kent is greeted by half of the SMH team who seem perfectly happy to see him. 

“Damn, you look killer.” Lardo comments when she sees him. “Much better than your usual hockey bro attire.” Kent laughs. 

“This is usual for me. I dress down in the public eye because hockey bros and sparkles don’t mix well.” He says. 

“Fuck what other people think dude!” Holster exclaims. 

“Wear whatever the fuck makes you happy.” Ransom agrees. Kent grins. He understands why it is Jack managed to do so well these days, why he loved Samwell so much. It’s a good place, full of good people, and they really helped Jack. 

“Yeah. I just might. My teammates are going to hate it.” He says. “If I leave glitter all over the locker room they’ll kill me, it really doesn’t ever truly go away. You just have to accept it as a part of your life.” 

“They’ll get over it.” Shitty says with a smile.

“So they will.” Kent agrees.

They all watch the game together, cheering and yelling in anger at all the same moments. After that it becomes routine. Kent comes down to Samwell to watch away games with Bitty and the guys. He goes to home games and sits with Bitty. The better he gets to know him, the more he understands why Eric is so perfect for Jack. The two of them are similar in the ways that are important, and different in the perfect ways to complement each other. The Falconers make it all the way to the end. 

The day the Falconers play for the cup Kent goes to a jewelry store. He buys two simple platinum bands, a matching set. It’s impulsive, but if he’s being honest Kent has known he wants to marry Alexei since the moment they met. Now he’s positive. Alexei Mashkov is perfect, and Kent is going to hang onto him as long as he possibly can. He tucks the box with the rings into his pocket and heads to the game, feeling like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this worried about a hockey game in all my life.” Bitty says weakly, as they stare at the ice before the game starts. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Kent assures him. 

“Jack’s gonna come out soon.” Bitty says softly. “I told him he didn’t have to do it for me but he wants to do it for himself. It’s just…. It’s gonna go so much better if they win tonight you know?” 

“Yeah. Then no one can question him.” Kent agrees. “He’ll probably win the Calder no matter what though.” He adds. 

“I know I just… I worry about him.” Bitty says quietly. 

“Yeah. I know how you feel. I… if tonight goes well, maybe even if it doesn’t, I’m gonna propose to Alexei.” Kent says quietly. Bitty squeals and jumps up and down.

“Ohmygodthat’samazing!!” He exclaims almost too fast for it to be understandable. “I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!”

“I haven’t asked yet, so who knows how this will end.” Kent mutters darkly. 

“Oh shush, we all know he’ll say yes.” Bitty scolds. “Do you have anything planned?”

“I got rings, just matching wedding bands since I don’t think he’ll want an engagement ring, and I got flowers, they’re at home.” 

“That’s sweet. It’ll be perfect.” Bitty tells Kent. “I’m so glad. Will you come out then? Or no?” He asks curious.

“No, not yet. Not until after we’re married I think.” Kent says softly, “I want Alexei to have a guaranteed place in this world, here with me. I don’t want him to have to wonder how people at home will treat him, because I want this to be his home. Besides. We’ll let Jack and you break that barrier yeah? No one could do it better.” He adds. 

“Thanks.” Bitty says quietly. “I’m real proud of Jack. He’s not gonna tell people about me just yet. We’re gonna wait until I graduate for that, but I’ll be here for him no matter what.” Bitty says. Kent nods. 

“It’ll be good. You and Jack and Alexei and I. We’re gonna change the NHL, one way or another.” He says. Eric nods shakily and then freezes, staring at the ice.

“Oh Lord, it’s starting.” He breathes. Kent tenses. He’s not ready for this, but he doesn’t have a choice. The clock starts.

It’s a good game. Actually it’s a great game. The Falcs play better than Kent has ever seen. It ends 3-2, Falconers, and then they have the Stanley cup and they’re all one huge mass of celebrating hockey players. Kent can’t see Alexei, or Jack on the ice; they must be towards the middle. It doesn’t matter he knows they’re out there, and he’s so fucking proud. He’s so damn proud of Alexei who had played like a true fucking champion. And next to Kent, Eric is crying and cheering, hanging onto Kent’s arm for stability. Kent just throws his arm around Eric to keep him upright and just because he’s so damn happy. 

“Come on!” He has to yell over the crowd as he pulls Bitty out of the stands. It’s harder than usual to get through to see the team, but the people here know the both of them, and they have all the right passes. Finally, they’re waiting in the locker room and the team comes back in, all of them still celebrating. It takes a moment for Alexei to come in and see Kent but once he does his eyes light up. Kent rushes forwards and flings himself up to kiss him. It requires actually leaping into his arms, with their height difference exaggerated by skates. He doesn’t care. Alexei catches him easily and kisses him hard, and Kent doesn’t care that there is an entire NHL team watching them. Eventually he does pull back.

“I am so proud of you.” He says in Russian. “So fucking proud.”

“Thanks.” Alexei says softly, then kisses him again. Finally there’s a shout.

“Hey! Guys! You four!! Break it up! We’ve all got shit to do! You know the cameras are coming for Jack.” It’s Guy, but for once, he’s smiling. 

Alexei sets Kent down, and Kent realizes Bitty had launched himself at Jack in pretty much the same way. Kent feels a little silly, after all he’s an NHL player himself, he has his own Stanley cup win, his own calder, under his belt, he’s captain of his team, and here he is acting exactly the same way as a college hockey player who’d never been to an NHL game before this season. Then again, he had no delusions that Bitty was any less mature than him, if anything Kent was on the losing side of that battle. 

“I have interviews.” Alexei murmurs apologetically. “And-”

“It’s fine. I know how it goes. You worry about that, I’ll go home and wait for you and we can celebrate just the two of us.” Kent tells him, in Russian so as to protect Alexei’s teammates. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Alexei agrees. Kent nods.

“Text me when you’re on your way home? I have a surprise for you.” Kent says and now he’s committed to doing this.

“Of course. Love you.” Alexei tells him, kissing him lightly one last time. 

“Love you too.” Kent agrees. He makes his way out of the locker room calling. “Congrats everyone!” to the Falconers. He catches Jack’s eye and gives him a lazy salute and a wink. Jack just smiles back at him. He looks almost dazed with happiness. Kent has never been happier to see another team win. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Alexei gets home, he immediately spots the flowers on the table, a beautiful bouquet of pink and white Camellias. They’re his favorite. The table is set and there are candles burning on it but on the table next to the flowers sits a bag of chinese take-out. It makes Alexei laugh, because it suits them. 

“Kent? Kotenok, where are you?” He calls. “I’m home.” He doesn’t get an answer, and he starts towards their room but stops when he hears music, not audible to his ears yet but through their bond. He doesn’t recognize the song for a second, until he does. It’s a guilty pleasure song of Kent’s slow and sweet. Train. 

Alexei freezes, because Kent must just be listening to the song. It doesn’t mean anything. Except then the door to the bedroom opens, and he can hear the music faintly now, and Kent comes out. He hadn’t changed. He still looks exactly as he had at the game, wearing Alexei’s jersey, an actual one not a fan jersey. It’s huge and hangs off Kent and Alexei adores it. Except now Kent has a box in his hand and he’s kneeling in front of Alexei. 

“I know,” He starts. “We haven’t been together for that long, and I don’t have the best track record with relationships...But Alexei, you’re the love of my life, and I don’t think for a second I’m good enough to deserve you, but if you let me I’ll dedicate the rest of my life to trying.” He says softly. Alexei is crying and he knows it. He can’t quite speak yet. Kent flips the box open. It has two matching golden rings in it. 

“I just got us wedding bands. I didn’t think you’d want an engagement ring, but if you want we can get one.” He says looking nervous. Alexei just reaches down and pulls him to his feet. 

“You are perfect.” He says slowly, before kissing Kent. 

“Is that a yes?” Kent asks hesitantly when he pulls back. 

“Yes.” Alexei agrees, laughing. “You idiot.” Kent blushes and buries his face in Alexei’s chest. 

“I didn’t want to assume.” He says. Alexei just rolls his eyes. 

“Impossible!” He huffs, stepping aside to search through a drawer. “You are impossible. You know how long I have been planning?” He asks as he pulls out a small velvet box. 

“I… what?” Kent stammers. 

“I spend ages finding perfect ring, and you beat me to it.” Alexei says. He offers Kent the box but Kent seemed a little too shocked to take it, so Alexei opens it to reveal the ring inside. He had spent ages in several jewelry stores, looking for the right ring. It had taken ages to find the beautiful ring that sat in the box before Kent. It had a large square diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds, and three lines of diamonds on either side of the ring set into the wide band. He had searched for the sparkliest thing that he could find that he still thought would suit Kent. The setting on the ring was was sturdy, the band was wide and at the bottom it had even more diamonds set into the edges. It was beautiful. Kent was breathless staring at it. 

“How long have you had this?” He asks at last. 

“Month?” Alexei offers. “You like it?” He asks hopefully. 

“I adore it!” Kent exclaims. “I adore you! Oh my god! It’s beautiful! I’m not putting it on myself.” He adds. Alexei removes the ring with shaking fingers and slides it onto Kent’s hand. Kent oohs over it spinning it this way and that. He gasps as he sees the smaller diamonds set into the side of the band. 

“Oh it’s gorgeous. Every inch of it sparkles.” Kent breathes, sounding in awe. “Alexei, darling it must have cost a fortune!” 

“Good thing am professional athlete then.” Alexei says with a smile. “You like it though?” He asks. 

“Of course I do!” Kent tells him, then throws his arms around Alexei to kiss him. “And incidentally I am so fucking proud of you. Did I mention? You guys played so well out there.” He adds. 

“Thank you.” Alexei murmurs, because honestly it’s still hard to believe they won. 

“I got dinner.” Kent says gesturing at the Chinese take out. “Figured it was fitting, eating the same thing we did when we ate our first night together.” 

“Perfect.” Alexei agrees, because it is. Nothing has ever been so perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexei tries to tell Kent that he doesn’t have to wear his engagement ring all the time but Kent absolutely refuses to remove it. It’s the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen except perhaps the Stanley cup. It’s also surprisingly sturdy. The center diamond is well fixed in. He need not worry about destroying it when at practice. Besides, his gloves protect it well. 

“You’ll hurt your hand if you hit it wrong.” Alexei insists. 

“I don’t care. I am not taking it off.” Kent insists. 

“And when people ask you why you wear a ring?” Alexei demands. 

“I’ll tell them I’m engaged.” Kent says with a smile. “I don’t have to say to who.” 

“You’re impossible.” Alexei sighs. 

“Yes, I am.” Kent says with a smile. He won’t take off his beautiful ring. 

They get married after a brief period of time, in Vegas, because it seems only fitting. Jack and Bitty fly out to come, so does Snowy, and Tony and Markie are there as well. It’s just a small ceremony, not exactly Kent’s style but it doesn’t matter. He’s married to the love of his life. His soulmate, so he doesn’t care. He loves being married. Jack, for his part had come out shortly after he had been given his Calder award. 

“You happy?” He asks Kent as they all eat dinner together after the wedding. 

“I have never been happier in my life.” Kent confesses. “And you? I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch properly since it happened, but I’ve been following everything on the internet of course. It seems mostly decent.” He says. 

“Mostly. It helps that it’s been off season. I’ve been doing my best to keep away from social media but Eric keeps me informed as to the general theme of things. The league itself has released a message supporting me. A lot of people have been very supportive, it’s really heartening. I think they need to hear someone, especially a professional athlete just say that they’ve got a male soulmate and it isn’t platonic. It’s something everyone needs to hear, that there are other people like them. A lot of people are trying to figure out who my soulmate is, that’s for sure, but Bits and I will be fine. I just wish everyone would stop saying I am gay.” Jack answers. 

“Sorry.” Kent says with a sigh. “People suck. They love to erase bisexuality.” 

“Yeah, they do.” Jack agrees. “But I’ll make it work eh? One step at a time.” 

“Yeah. It’s like I told Eric. Someday, the four of us, we’re gonna change the NHL.” Kent says. “Someday, Lexei and I will join you, yeah? First married couple to play in the league.” 

“I look forward to it.” Jack says. “And you’re heading to Russia after this right?”

“Yeah, we are.” Kent says. “I’ve met the Mashkovs through Skype, but I know Alexei would rather we see them in person. It’s… well I don’t know if you’ve seen them but I’m quite terrified.” 

“You’ll do great!” Bitty enthused from the other side of them. Kent just grins, because he doesn’t know how to stop, not now, not when he’s got a wedding band on his hand next to his beautiful engagement ring.

The fact that Kent Parson and Alexei Mashkov are married is a fact known to very few people. The inner circles on both of their teams and their families. It’s not the easiest marriage, with the two of them playing on opposite sides of the country. Still they take every chance they can to spend time together. They’re good at it. Sometimes, Kent thinks, they’re a little too good at pretending not to be together. He had, after some time, consented to wearing his engagement ring on his right hand, and his wedding band on a chain around his neck. Everyone has just come to think that his ring is an extravagance. He pities the rookies, but honestly they’re so endearing. 

“Parse, you coming out with us tonight?” The latest one, Kipper, calls after the most recent game against the Falconers. The Aces had won, but it was close. It was a good game. Games with the Falcs always were. The two teams were close, a lot of the guys were friends, what with their captains being good friends. Jack and Kent would never allow foul play. Kent and Alexei do maintain a healthy on ice rivalry though. 

“Nope!” Kent says with a grin. “I’m going home.”

“After a game like that?” Kipper demands. “Come on, Cap, we should celebrate.: 

“I will be doing my fair share of celebrating, kid.” Kent assures him, smirking. 

“Listen, Kip. Learn something quick. When Parse says he’s not coming out, roll with it. He’s got places to be, people to do.” Tony laughs. Kent just rolls his eyes. Before he can say anything there’s a knock and some burst in. Alexei always seems to fill any space he’s in. Kent can never tell if it’s because he’s so damn in love with the man, or if Alexei is just like that. 

“Mashkov!” Kipper exclaims in shock. He doesn’t have time to say anything else because Kent leaps at his husband, knowing Alexei will catch him. He always does. He kisses him hard. 

“Good game tonight, sweetheart” Kent tells him in Russian. 

“You had better one, Kitten.” Alexei answers before setting Kent down.

“Welcome to the team, Kip.” Kent says, turning to face his rookie. “Most important thing you need to know about me, is that if my husband is in town, I’ll drop anything, but have fun celebrating.” Kipper stares in shock and disbelief. 

“You broke rookie.” Alexei comments, looking concerned. 

“He’ll be fine.” Kent says breezily. “Let’s go home.” Alexei smiles. 

“Always home when I’m with you.” He answers, in Russian to spare the Aces. Kent blushes and smiles. Then without warning he is quite literally swept off his feet, and carried bridal style from the locker room. He hears the guys laughing from behind him, and he doesn’t care. He nestles into his ridiculous husband’s arms, trusting him to carry Kent as long as he had to. They’d found home in each other, found trust, and love. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry my headcannon that Kent Parson is absolute trash for anything sparkly from my cold dead hands. That boy is a glitter whore! I'm not saying he's particularly fashionable, some of it is just bad, but he fucking loves anything that shines. It's ridiculous. Also I have so many feelings about Kent's team looking out for him, because they love their captain so much, even if he's a sloppy bitch. 
> 
> Kent Parson's engagement ring in all it's ridiculously expensive glory can be found [here](https://www.simongjewelry.com/product/nr109-a-engagement-ring) It's not necessarily a men's ring but I didn't think it looked crazy feminine and even if it did Kent wouldn't give a fuck. (Honestly I'm 90% sure that as time moves on he gives less and less of a fuck, wears whatever obscenely glittery shit he wants and doesn't give a fuck about gender roles. Like this boy will show up with sparkly eye make-up and a skirt if he feels like it... but feel free to ignore these thoughts)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
